


F is for Field Trip

by JaineyBaby, Pandadorable



Series: The ABC's of Dormestics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Trips to the zoo, Unilock, just the most tooth rotting of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandadorable/pseuds/Pandadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's definitely a date this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been forever since I've updated! sorry for being so lazy guys! more coming soon, I promise!
> 
> Love as always,  
> Jainey

It had been a week since their 'not date' and Sherlock was starting to believe that maybe, John wasn’t going to ask him out on a proper date after all and that Mycroft had been right all along. Even considering the idea of admitting his loss to his arch-enemy was disturbing. 

"Hey Sherlock?” His roommate had a slightly irritated tone which indicated that it hadn’t been the first time he had called Sherlock's name, but when he looked up into those bright blue eyes, he found them crinkled into a fond smile. “Where do you go, mate?” His tone was soft and endearing. 

The curly haired boy gave a sheepish grin in return and hummed. “Well I’m back now, aren’t I?” Sherlock looked up through long, dark lashes, causing the blonde to flush. 

“Aren’t you just?” John licked his bottom lip, chuckling in spite of himself. “And seeing that you are in fact back,” he crossed the room to where his friend was sprawled across his own bed, “I thought we might go for a little bit of a field trip.” He was all smiles and searching looks. 

Sherlock felt as if there were hot coals in the pit of his stomach, warming him up thoroughly. The dark haired boy arched his neck back to meet his gaze. 

“And just so we’re clear, Sherlock,” his voice came out lower than he had intended but it seemed to catch his target’s attention. “This is by all definitions, a proper date.” At this, John dared to do the one thing that he had been fighting to stop himself from doing for weeks. He reached out one tentative warm hand and cupped Sherlock's cheek, stroking one beautiful, high cheekbone with his thumb... 

***

Of course Sherlock had said yes! John had already packed a lunch in his bag and they walked to the edge of campus and took the first bus to catch the train. Sherlock sat by the window, his whole body humming with excitement. He kept looking at his date _MY DATE_ he thought happily. They didn’t talk much on the ride out and soon, they were unloaded onto a sunlit platform outside of the gates of the City Zoo. 

 

John let the other boy lead him, snaking their way through the primates to the exotic birds and on past the big cats. He listened intently when Sherlock explained different facts that he knew about the creatures. 

Finally, it became too much. He could stand the wait no longer. Especially when the dark haired boy was ranting out information like he had swallowed an entire encyclopaedia and with his eyes glowing like two ever-burning enigmas... “When the Americans were trying to figure out how to get around the blood vessels in the legs, while going to shit when in space, they actually watched baby giraffes and figured out this device that they can-” John pushed up his toes and planted a small kiss on the pale cheek of the young genius. 

“You’re amazing, you know that, yes?” The blonde’s face burned a bright red, which was totally fine because as it happened, so did the taller boy's. John felt that he was being extremely brave that day, because the next thing he knew, his fingers were twining their way into the other’s with very, very little resistance. 

And that is where they had stayed for the rest of the day, the fingers linked together, only coming apart once in awhile to adjust a jacket or for John to take pictures of them together, and he was certain to snap quite a few of them. By sunset, neither of them could quite stifle their wide yawns as they leaned on each other, completely exhausted. 

On the way back, Sherlock once more say by the window, drifting off to sleep while managing to slump against John’s shoulder. The aspiring doctor had just put his arm around him like it was the most natural thing in the world. The blonde had been giving small fond brushes of his lips across dark curls that tickled his cheek and nose. He froze when the first brush of fingertips wiggled its way beneath the hem of his jumper and brushed softly across the warm skin of his hip. Sherlock was slowly letting his limbs spread out and take John over, inch by gentle inch. 

As John's date drifted further into sleep, his hands drifting here and there to brush against the shorter man's skin, John couldn’t help but let slip a wicked little smirk, his cheeks burning even now, the blush creeping out to wherever Sherlock happened to touch.


End file.
